United Party (Hutori)
The United Party is one of the major political parties in the Commonwealth of Hutori. Ideology At the core of the United Party's philosophy is a passion for the environment. Although it describes itself in its Constitution as a "centrist" party, it is seen as fairly conservative on social issues while being broadly left-of-centre fiscally. It is strongly pro-monarchy. Support The United Party was established to appeal to rural workers and its initial campaign targeted agricultural labourers and fishermen. Its support is still predominantly rural and tends to be stronger in the north of the country in villages and small market towns, although over the years it has built up a respectable presence in larger towns and cities. From its inception, it rapidly attracted support from students and animal welfare groups, but its presence divided the farming community, attracting fervent enthusiasm from some and scepticism from others. The United Party has always been especially popular among female voters, partly as a result of its commitment to promote women to its upper echelons. History Early History The United Party was founded in Langdon, Hutori, in June 3251 by a group of environmentalists led by museum curator Ellen Smith and journalist Maria Lawrence. The party quickly grew, and by 3253 had developed into a sophisticated organisation of several thousand members, revolutionising Hutori's political scene. First Administration 3253-3255 Winning the 3253 election with a total of 82 seats, the party entered into a coalition with the monarchist Hutori Restoration Party (HRP) and the centrist Forward Hutori Party (FHP), propelling Smith to the premiership. However, her planned programme of wholescale industrial nationalisation was anathema to the HRP, and the coalition dissolved two years later. Second Administration 3256-3259 The United Party secured 118 seats in the 3256 election (over 30% of the total) and was able to form a government with the FHP alone. This second administration was altogether more successful. The party went on to implement a series of environmental reforms, including the introduction of tax incentives for collective car travel and the introduction of strict anti-pollution laws. Smith was also able to force through the abolition of landmines, a subject close to her heart. Perhaps as importantly, the UP established itself as a united monarchist movement. Internal division A major weakness of the party had been its inability to secure votes from the inner cities, especially Bekenial. This perceived indifference to the plight of urban voters, combined with a desire to see a less protectionist fiscal policy, led to the election of the populist urbanite Michele Beauchamp to the leadership, following defeat in the 3259 election. Beauchamp's abrasive style was in stark contrast to that of her predecessor. The 3260s was marked by a rift between the rural Left and the urban Right. The former, represented by the activist Abigail Tomlin, became increasingly vocal in its oppostion to many official party policies. By 3269, such was the disunity among backbenchers that the centrist Ellen Smith bowed to popular demand and once again took over the leadership, in an attempt to unify the party. Revival By the 3280s, the party was stabilised and formed governments with the Alliance for Hutori, centre-right successors to the HRP. Its popularity slowly began to grow again as it benefited form both urban and rural support. Third Administration 3288-3291 In 3288, the charismatic criminal lawyer Bernard Helmstetter led the party to victory in a coalition with the Alliance for Hutori (the imperialists founded out of the remnants of the old Hutori Restoration Party). The government pursued a moderately progressive agenda for the next five years, Fourth Administration 3294-3297 Fifth Administration 3297-3300 Cessation and Re-founding Sixth Administration 3358-3362 Office holders Prime Ministers Ellen Smith 3253-3255, 3256-3259 Bernard Helmstetter 3288-3291 Lady Lucy Bond 3294-3297 Michele Beauchamp 3297-3300 Louise Wilkinson 3358-3362 Governor Generals 3268-3271: Christine Andreallo 3280-3281: Jennifer Sheridan 3281-3283 : Dame Ellen Smith 3283-3286: Dame Maria Lawrence 3286-3288: Gordon Hayes 3288-3294: Jean Miller 3294-3297: Michele Beauchamp 3306-3309: Lady Lucy Bond 3309-3312: Claire Weir 3336-3339: Maria Middleton Party leaders 3251-3259: Ellen Smith, MP 3259-3267: Michele Beauchamp, MP 3267-3269: John Carter, MP 3269-3274: Dame Ellen Smith, MP 3274-3281: Abigail Tomlin, MP 3281-3286 : Dr Penelope Franklin, MP 3286-3294: Bernard Helmstetter, MP 3294-3297: Lady Lucy Bond, MP 3297-3300: Michele Beauchamp, MP 3300: Frank Lavender, MP 3300-3309: Claire Weir, MP 3309-3310: Frank Lavender, MP Party chairmen 3251-3262: Joseph Santos, MP 3262-3266: Gordon Hayes, MP 3266-3269: John Carter, MP 3269-3281: Dame Ellen Smith, MP 3281-3286: Bernard Helmstetter, MP 3286-3297: Sophia Milton, MP 3297-Present: Simon Baker, MP Recent members of the Cabinet 3271-3274 Minister for Infrastructure & Transport: Abigail Tomlin, MP Minister for Environment & Tourism: Dame Ellen Smith, MP 3280-3281 Minister for Foreign Affairs: Abigail Tomlin, MP Minister for Justice: Michele Beauchamp, MP Minister for Science & Technology: John Carter, MP Minister for Food & Agriculture: Penelope Franklin, MP Minister for Environment & Tourism: Dame Ellen Smith, MP Minister for Trade & Industry: Bernard Helmstetter, MP 3284-3288 Minister for Foreign Affairs: Bernard Helmstetter, MP Minister for Defence: Abigail Tomlin, MP Minister for Infrastructure & Transport: Michele Beauchamp, MP Minister for Education & Culture: Simon Baker, MP Minister for Food & Agriculture: Penelope Franklin, MP Minister for Science & Technology: Dame Ellen Smith, MP 3288-3291 Prime Minister: Bernard Helmstetter, MP Minister for Finance: Michele Beauchamp, MP Minister for Defence: Abigail Tomlin, MP Minister for Justice: Sophia Milton, MP Minister for Science & Technology: Dr Penelope Franklin, MP Minister for Environment & Tourism: Dame Ellen Smith, MP Minister for Food & Agriculture: Simon Baker, MP 3294-3297 Prime Minister: Lady Lucy Bond, MP Minister for Finance: Claire Weir, MP Minister for the Interior: Bernard Helmstetter, MP Minister for Defence Abigail Tomlin, MP Minister for Justice: Simon Baker, MP Minister for Science & Technology: Diana Charlton, MP 3297-3300 Prime Minister: Michele Beauchamp, MP Minister for Finance: Claire Weir, MP Minister for Justice: Bernard Helmstetter, MP Minister for Infrastructure & Transport: Simon Baker, MP Minister for Environment & Tourism: Abigail Tomlin, MP 3300-Present: Minister for Finance: Claire Weir, MP Minister for Science & Technology: Anna Clark, MP Category:Political parties in Hutori